


Kinktober 2020

by cdaae



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, kinktobere 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdaae/pseuds/cdaae
Summary: I'm writing for kinktober using Phantom of the Opera as my consistent fandom. Some of these will be  kinda short, some may be longer. Each chapter is titled by prompt. Enjoy and Happy Spooky Season!
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Mind Control

“You have come here… in pursuit of your deepest urge.”

Christine desperately wanted to flee at the sound of his voice, but some unknown force kept her there. When he beckoned, she came. When he sang, her body shuddered. She felt as though she were cohabiting her body with another Christine, one that obeyed her phantom without question, and she could only observe.

Without touching her, he guided her to lift a jeweled goblet to her lips and she drank. If this were a normal performance she would merely pantomime, but this time a voice coaxed her to taste the wine, and she obeyed. She wiped her lips and he took hold of her wrist, the first physical contact from him since taking the stage. He led her to the little prop bench and once she was seated, allowed his hands to explore her body, despite the hundreds of eyes fixated on them. 

Christine knew she should stop him,  _ wanted _ to stop him, but couldn’t bid her hands to move and push him away, or her legs to stand and run. Instead, she melted into his touch. Pleasure and alarm consumed her as her mind warred with itself. One of his hands rested at her waist while the other slid up her thigh underneath her skirt. 

“What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?” His fingertips grazed her dripping center and her head lolled back. “Beyond the point of no return…”

The orchestra sounded her cue; a voice in her mind commanded, “Sing!” Her mouth opened of its own accord and she heard her voice singing the sensual lyrics, while his fingertips dipped and stroked between her legs. She wondered if the audience could tell what he was doing to her.

He rose from the bench and she followed mindlessly. She was so fixated on him while she sang, she didn’t notice the stairs she was ascending. Of course, she knew the bridge was there, part of the set, but her body seemed to move unconsciously.

It didn’t matter anyway. Aware or not, she was unable to stop. 

She knew what was coming, and her mind desperately attempted to rebel. Her feet moved her forward and into his waiting arms, meeting him halfway. He pushed her against the railing as her voice still soared with the notes he supplied. His hands pulled her skirt up, baring her ass, but dipping enough to preserve  _ some _ modesty for the audience. For a moment, she didn’t feel his touch. 

His heated, hard length pressed against her, and then inside her, taking her in front of a captive audience. She prayed to God that they couldn’t tell what he was doing, that he was filling her. He rammed against her, and her notes had never come so clear and crystalline and impossibly high. Still, she felt as though she were a mere observer, experiencing it all with the rest of the audience. 

It only took him a few thrusts to find his release, a hot, sticky mess that dripped down her thighs. She was almost in awe of what they had done before a full house. 

Once he withdrew from her, she felt a surge of regained control, but it was much too late. 


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicking things up a notch, but this is really the dirtiest thing I've written so I'm very nervous!!

The Phantom was making his nightly rounds, sweeping through the opera from top to bottom. His final stop would be the ballet girls dormitories, and then he’d return to his home five cellars beneath. Erik had a routine and he liked it. It allowed him one precious glance at his student, before he returned to his dungeon and contented himself with the memory of her innocent, peaceful face as she slept.

But tonight was different. Upon peeking into the little chapel, he found Christine knelt before the worn painting of an angel, her head bowed in prayer. Luckily for him, her back was to him. This was the closest he’d ever been to her, but concern prevented him from savoring the moment. His pupil was never out of bed so late; he had expressly asked her not to wander about the opera alone after hours. He was not the only creature prowling in the shadows. 

Erik slowly backed away until he could slip through an invisible door and enter the chapel without her knowledge, hidden within the walls. There was a crack in the wall near the mural that allowed him to view her profile. Her eyes were shut and her lips mouthed hurried prayers. What had his angel so upset that she would go against his wishes and wander out of bed?

“Christine…” he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes flew open as her entire body went rigid. “A-Angel?”

“Yes, sweet Christine… I am here. What troubles you so?”

“N-Nothing.” Normally his Christine had impeccable diction; she never stuttered. 

“What are you praying for?”

Her cheek reddened slightly. “Forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness?” God how he wished he could read her mind! He hated having to drag the answer from her and, were she anyone else, would already have the answer he sought, though the method used to obtain it would likely have her in a trembling heap. For her, he practiced patience. “What do you need to be forgiven for?”

“My sins.”

Damn her, she was clearly determined to make this as difficult as possible. Did she expect him to give up? “What is your sin, my child?”

“Lust.”

Her answer had his full attention. “Lust? Who are you lusting over?”

Her eyes fell shut for a brief moment. “I can’t tell you.”

“Christine... “ His voice was a deep purr. “I am your angel… you have always been able to confide in me… Tell me, sweet Christine… Who is at the center of these forbidden thoughts?”

“You are.”

Erik was certain he’d only heard what he wanted to hear. His mouth opened but no words came out.

Christine looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers anxiously. “I’m sorry, Angel… I shouldn’t have told you…”

“You… lust over  _ me _ ?” He felt his body respond to the idea, a bulge growing in his trousers that would certainly make the trek back to his home uncomfortable.

Christine nodded shyly. “Sometimes… I think about if you were here… I mean really here, so that I could t-touch you.”

She was more of a mystery to him than he’d thought, and he was intrigued. “And what do you think about us doing, sweet Christine?” He knew he was starting on a dangerous path, but he couldn’t help himself. Surely he was owed at least a little bit of pleasure for everything he’d endured in his life. 

“Well… I think about you putting your hands on me.”

“Where?” His reply was quick and demanding. “Tell me where you want me to touch you, Christine…”

“My breasts…” Her cheeks were a deep crimson now. “B-Between my legs.”

“Go on…” Unconsciously, he slipped his hand down and palmed his needy cock through his trousers. “What do I do, Christine, when I touch you? Do I squeeze your breasts? Massage them with my hands and play with your small, pink nipples?”

“Oh yes…” She gave a soft, breathy groan.

He could hear her heavy breathing. His eyes were locked on the heaving movements of her breasts.

“And when my hand travels down between your legs, what then? Do I tease your clit with my fingers, Christine? Rubbing that precious spot until you are  _ dripping _ with need? Do I torture you with one finger, just one, easing it in and out of your wet center… I add a second finger, curling my fingers inside you… Then, a third finger, so that my fingers stretch you and your hips rock against my hand… That, Christine?”

Christine nodded, rubbing herself through the thin fabric of her dressing gown. “Yes, Angel…”

“Once I have you begging for release, do I spread your legs for my throbbing cock? And, like the good girl you are, do you take it inside you, letting it fill you completely?” He hastily undid his trousers enough to slide his hand down and grasp his solid length, giving himself long, slow strokes in an effort to prolong his pleasure. 

“Yes, Angel!” She gasped, her hand moving in a frenzy against herself. “Oh please don’t stop!”

“I’d take you mercilessly Christine… I’d grab your hips and give you every inch of my hot cock, pounding into your virgin hole until you feel as though you might split in two. Even after you come and your juices soak my cock, I would still be  _ fucking _ you. Like an animal, Christine, until I filled you with my seed, so much that it drips out of you when you stand. Would you like that, Christine?” While he talked, his tempo increased; He was getting very close to his own climax. 

“Y-Yes! I want you to fill me, Angel… Everything you said…I want all of it!” 

They both shuddered with release at the same time. He rested his forearm against the wall, panting, his spent cock still in his hand. She seemed to compose herself quicker than he did, casting her eyes to the painting of the angel. He took a moment longer to catch his breath. 

“These are naughty thoughts you’ve shared with me, Christine…”

“Should… Should I not have?” She chewed at her lip, waiting for his response. 

“I am glad you told me, Christine… It is not good to bottle these things up. You need to release them sometimes.”

“Do you want me to tell you the next time I have lustful thoughts, Angel?”

“Oh yes, Christine.” He was a bastard, certainly, for not refusing, but how could he deny himself such obvious pleasure when placed within his reach? “I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to say that I'm still a beginner smut writer. This is helping take me out of my comfort zone!


End file.
